Clark County, Missouri
Clark County is a county located in Northeast Missouri in the United States. As of the 2010 census, the county's population was 7,139. Its county seat is Kahoka. The county was organized December 16, 1836 and named for William Clark, leader of the Lewis and Clark Expedition and later Governor of Missouri Territory. Clark County is part of the Fort Madison–Keokuk, IA-IL-MO Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Missouri folklorist Margot Ford McMillen wrote that early settlers were attracted by Clark County's good and inexpensive agricultural land. One section was called "Bit Nation" because land was sold there for just twelve and one-half cents ("one bit" of a Spanish dollar) an acre. Geography According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.10%) is land and (or 0.90%) is water. Adjacent counties *Van Buren County, Iowa (northwest) *Lee County, Iowa (north) *Hancock County, Illinois (east) *Lewis County (south) *Knox County (southwest) *Scotland County (west) Major highways * U.S. Route 61 * U.S. Route 136 * Route 27 * Route 81 National protected area *Great River National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the census of 2010, there were 7,139 people, 2,966 households, and 2,079 families residing in the county. The population density was 15 people per square mile (6/km²). There were 3,483 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.83% White, 0.07% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.07% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.22% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. Approximately 0.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,966 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 7.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.90% were non-families. 26.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 25.50% from 25 to 44, 25.00% from 45 to 64, and 16.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 97.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,457, and the median income for a family was $36,270. Males had a median income of $27,279 versus $19,917 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,988. About 10.80% of families and 14.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.70% of those under age 18 and 12.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Education Public Schools *Clark County R-I School District – Kahoka **Running Fox Elementary School (PK-05) **Black Hawk Elementary School (K-05) **Clark County Middle School (06-08) **Clark County High School (09-12) *Luray School District No. 33 – Luray **Luray Elementary School (PK-08) Private Schools *Shiloh Christian School – Kahoka (03-12) – Nondenominational Christianity Politics Local The Republican Party controls politics at the local level in Clark County. Republicans hold all but five of the elected positions in the county. State All of Clark County is included in Missouri’s 1st District in the Missouri House of Representatives and is represented by Craig Redmon (R-Canton). All of Clark County is a part of Missouri’s 18th District in the Missouri Senate and is currently represented by Brian Munzlinger (R-Williamstown). Federal All of Clark County is included in Missouri’s 9th Congressional District and is currently represented by Blaine Luetkemeyer (R-St. Elizabeth) in the U.S. House of Representatives. Missouri Presidential Preference Primary (2008) *Former U.S. Senator Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-New York) received more votes, a total of 554, than any candidate from either party in Clark County during the 2008 presidential primary. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Clark County, Missouri References External links * "Guide to Clark County Missouri" records * Digitized 1930 Plat Book of Clark County from University of Missouri Division of Special Collections, Archives, and Rare Books Category:Clark County, Missouri Category:Counties of Missouri Category:Missouri counties on the Mississippi River Category:Fort Madison–Keokuk micropolitan area